happy birthday
by komahinas
Summary: The 5th of November. Alois hates it. It's his birthday, so you'd think he'd be ever so excited to get presents and cake, and have fun with his family and friends. But no, all he can do is sit alone in his room and sulk, because he doesn't have any friends, or any family. -bday fic for alois! lots of fluff and a very very nice and cute ciel uwu-


**YO! i'm back i bet no one missed me but i do not care bECAUSE I AM HERE THE KING HAS ARRIVED. **

**it's alois' birthday today! so seeing as he's my precious baby, i had a party for him and wrote a lil drabble thing for him! i wanna do a smut one but itll take a long time so i just spewed this but who knows i might do a smut later as a late bday fic hmmmmm.**

**ANYWAYS enjoy! nice reviews would be wonderful and i hope you all have a lovely day! uwu**

* * *

The 5th of November. Alois hates it. It's his birthday, so you'd think he'd be ever so excited to get presents and cake, and have fun with his family and friends. But no, all he can do is sit alone in his room and sulk, because he doesn't have any friends, or any family, and the closest he might get to a celebration is his cousin Aliester might show up for a visit (and by visit he really means staying for 5 minutes to say happy birthday and leaving. Maybe not even 5 minutes).

And so, the blond boy lays face down on his bed, sighing and huffing because apparently, even Claude was too busy to spend time with him on his birthday. He couldn't even pretend to be interested, what a twat.

He hears a knock on the door from downstairs, and faint voices Alois can only assume are Claude and the guests talking as they come in. Within a few minutes, there's a knock on his bedroom door.

"Your highness, you have company."

Alois grumbles. "Tell 'em to go away."

"Now, now, Trancy. Is that any way to speak to the person who brought you cake and a present? How rude."

Alois almost falls off the bed when he sits up, and gasps because Ciel fucking Phantomhive is holding a wrapped present and _cake _and holy shit he's never had someone give him presents on his birthday before. He eyes Ciel and his butler warily, because honestly as excited as he is to get a gift, from Ciel of all people, he's pretty sure it's some sort of trap or joke they're playing on him.

"What's that look for? Aren't you glad to see me?" Ciel asks, a small smile on his face and Alois can't tell if he's making fun of him or genuinely being nice. Alois manages a smile, and mumbles "Are you actually here for my birthday or is this a joke?"

Ciel laughs, and comes over to sit beside Alois, placing the cake on his bedside table and handing him the gift. He nods towards it, signalling for Alois to hurry up and _open it already_. The blond boy fumbles with his hands a little before ripping the paper off the gift and opening the box inside and he _gasps. _

It's a teddy. A rabbit, to be exact, clearly the 'bitter rabbit' from the Funtom company. But it's different from the others, because while they have an eyepatch and have cute bunny clothes similar to Ciel's, this one looks like _him. _Purple coat, green waistcoat, and oh haha very funny Ciel, the shortest booty shorts he could manage to fit on the toy.

"I-I… This is mine?" Alois asks quietly, cuddling the soft toy close to his chest. Ciel nods slowly and reassures him that yes it is in fact his, he can keep it and it's all his. He laughs and shakes his head because Alois looks so shocked and Ciel thinks he might start crying any minute.

"C'mon, Trancy, eat your cake. I didn't make it for you to just leave it there." And now Alois laughs, because Ciel cooking? As if.

"You honestly made this cake? All on your own?"

"Well, Sebastian helped. A little." Ciel says, shrugging. Sebastian leans down and pats Ciel's shoulder.

"If by a little, you mean I basically did everything for you, then yes, I helped a little." And Ciel hits him.

Alois smiles the brightest smile Ciel's ever seen, and grabs a slice of cake. _His _cake. That Ciel (aka Sebastian) made for him, for his _birthday! _He takes a small bite, and smiles even wider (if possible) and shoves the whole thing into his mouth, giggling at the look of utter disgust Ciel is wearing. But Ciel doesn't get up, or leave. He sits on the bed with Alois, and shares the cake with him and wishes him happy birthday because he's sure no one has done that since Luka was alive.

Before Ciel goes home, Alois walks him to the door and jumps on him, hugging him and thanking him a million times for the cake and the present and Ciel hugs back, because Alois is _so damn happy._ And after Ciel leaves, Alois crawls into bed and snuggles his new bunny close to his chest and goes for a nap.

And it's the happiest nap he's ever had.

* * *

**happy birthday alois my precious shota prince owo**


End file.
